


仙人跳不跳

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 谢金李鹤东孟鹤堂的仙人跳小团伙金盆洗手的故事民国AU双性世界泥塑文学
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 尚九熙/何九华, 烧饼/曹鹤阳, 熙华, 良堂, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship, 饼四 - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

是夜，树影摇晃，月明星稀。

树林深处将近一人高的灌木丛中沙沙作响，片刻后又逐渐静止，只余几个急促的喘息声。远处传来几声交错重叠的犬吠，加上众人奔跑的脚步声，手中举着的火熊熊燃烧，火光灼热，令这暮春时节的夜晚提前蒸腾起一阵燥热。

蹲在灌木丛中，孟鹤堂使劲儿喘着气，只觉得胸口生疼，心脏砰砰地直跳，两三颗汗珠儿从额角滑下，其中一颗轨迹一歪跑进了眼睛里，顿时眼前一片模糊。孟鹤堂抬手想揉，失去了一只手撑地，蹲了半天的腿一麻，身子一歪就要倒在地上，条件反射地要发出惊呼，刚张开嘴就被旁边的李鹤东一把捂住，将声音又重新塞回进他口中，让他咽了回去。

三人悄没声地蹲着，三双眼睛目光灼灼地盯着林子外的追兵举着火把沿着土路向远处去了，又等了将近半刻钟，再也听不见什么声响了之后，才松下一口气，也顾不上泥土，都一屁股坐在了地上。尤其是谢金，他身量格外的高，刚才蹲着，全力蜷缩着身子才勉强藏住。

“呜呜呜——”

李鹤东的手还捂在孟鹤堂的脸上，孟鹤堂发出小声抗议，一边摇头一边伸手将李鹤东的手扒拉下来，“他们走了？”

谢金眯起眼睛往人走的方向张望，随后确认道，“走了。”

“呼——”孟鹤堂呼出一口气，拍拍自己还咚咚响的心口，“吓死我了……”

李鹤东盘腿坐着，抬起胳膊拿袖子抹抹额头上的汗，刚想说话却突然顿住，紧接着就脸色发白，前一秒擦掉的汗水又大颗大颗地冒了出来，可这回出来的却都是冷汗！

“诶，嫂子你怎么了！？”借着月光，孟鹤堂一眼看出来李鹤东的脸色不对，赶紧拉谢金，“哥，你瞧我嫂子怎么了！”

“媳妇儿，媳妇儿你哪儿不好受啊？”谢金也吓一跳一迭声的问李鹤东。

可是这时李鹤东已经疼得说不出话来，只得一手捂着小腹，一手使劲儿攥着孟鹤堂的袖子，勉强从牙缝里挤出几个字，“肚……肚子……疼……”

谢金和孟鹤堂对视一眼，一把抄起李鹤东背在背上，让孟鹤堂背包袱，三人连忙往另一个方向跑去。

“嫂子你忍忍，咱这就去找大夫。”孟鹤堂背好了包袱，从袖子里掏出手绢给李鹤东擦汗。

这会儿李鹤东好像疼过了劲儿，比之前好了一点，只是脸色依旧苍白，夜里黑漆漆的，虽然月光明亮，可树林子里到处都是树影，也瞧不清什么，只能勉强认路。

“我好点儿了……别怕……”李鹤东半长的头发都因冷汗湿透，一缕缕地贴在额头鬓角，他感觉到谢金的身体绷得紧紧的，两条腿跑得飞快，不由小声安慰又拍拍他，“慢点儿，你腿那么长，孟儿要跟不上了。”

孟鹤堂正深一脚浅一脚地紧跟着谢金，听见李鹤东的话回道，“嫂子你别担心，我跟得上，咱们快走，到隔壁镇子找个大夫给你瞧瞧。

三人在林子里穿梭，很快就穿过了林子踏上一条乡间小路，此时正是夜里最黑的时候，万籁俱寂，附近亦没有人烟，只有谢金和孟鹤堂的脚步声还有几声虫鸣鸟叫。李鹤东闭着眼睛，头歪在谢金的背上，不知是睡着了，还是疼得昏了过去。

另一边，十来个大小伙子举着火把向前跑，跑了一阵没瞧见人，反倒是看见几十米远的树林与土路相接的地方有一片阴影，好像是躺着个人，尚九熙停下脚步，拦住身后的人，“你们瞧那是不是个人？”

后头跟着他的兄弟向前伸了伸火把，又探头儿仔细瞧，“哥，好像还真是个人，这大半夜的倒在路边，别是个死人吧？”

尚九熙摸摸下巴，“走，过去瞧瞧！”

“哥，我的亲哥！别去了吧，万一真是死人呢，这大半夜的，多吓人啊。咱不是追那几个骗子吗？”

“你懂个甚！这乌漆嘛黑的，人早跑没影儿了，上哪儿去追？”尚九熙给了说话那小子后脑勺儿一下子，说罢便大踏步往前面那个人走去。

他身后几个小伙子面面相觑，没奈何，只好跟着他一块儿。

走进了一看，地上那人身量中等身量，瘦瘦窄窄的，活像一个薄纸片儿，单薄不合体的衣裳裹在身上，背上是瘦骨嶙峋的肩胛骨，露出细瘦的手腕子和半截小腿，没什么肉的小腿肚子上还有几道青紫，一看就是被人打的。整个人半张脸摔进土里，头发盖上另外半张脸，尚九熙用火把照亮凑近了，能看见他干裂嘴唇上还在渗血的口子，和被头发盖住一半的挺直鼻梁。他单手将那人翻过来，听见一声无意识的呜咽痛吟，胸口又微弱起伏。

扒拉开碍事的头发，一张清秀的脸露出来，只是沾着灰突突的泥土，半边脸还有个肿着的手掌印，脸色蜡黄中泛着青，一看就伤的不轻。

尚九熙撑着膝盖蹲在地上，后面几个同村的兄弟看看地上的人，又看看尚九熙，又大眼瞪小眼地互相看看，推搡几下，还是把刚才说话那个小子推出来。

那个小子在家行五，上头四个双儿哥哥，就这一个小子独苗儿，平时就叫个小五，被推出来只能壮着胆子问尚九熙，“哥，咱，咱回家不？”

“嗯，拿着。”尚九熙把自己手里的火把塞进小五手里，一撩衣摆扎进腰带里，把地上的人背在身上，颠了两下，指挥其他人，“把他胳膊搭我肩膀上，呆住了别掉下去。”

“哥，你要把他带回家啊？”小五问。

“咋地不行啊？一个大活人躺着，我还能就不管了让他自生自灭啊，”尚九熙率先往回走，“再说这瞅着还怪俊（zun）的。”

“哦——”几个小子坏笑起来，开始起哄，“原来你是见色起意，这是个双儿啊？”

尚九熙不说话，没承认也没反驳，心里未尝没有什么想法，如果把他救活了，没准还真能留下给他当媳妇儿吧？

小五举着两个火把在前面开路，闻言跟着笑，“跑了一个媳妇儿又捡着一个，咱哥不亏嘿！”

“去你的吧！就你嘴欠！快走！”尚九熙一脚踹在小五屁股上，留下一个带着泥的脚印子，“回家睡觉！”

“哦——背着新媳妇儿回家睡觉咯——”小伙子们没心没肺的，愈发的起哄闹起来，蹦蹦跳跳地回村了。

一路疾行，到天蒙蒙亮的时候，谢金三人来到了东北方向的一个中等的城镇，是离他们来的方向最近的一个稍大的城镇，却不是一个省，那边儿的人通常不会往这边儿来，想来也算安全。

街上已经有卖早点的铺子开了起来，打听到了药铺所在，三人顾不上早饭，赶忙向那边去。

药铺还没开门，孟鹤堂上前拍门，把里面正在打扫铺子的伙计拍出来，又喊大夫来给李鹤东把脉。见李鹤东昏迷，小伙计便手脚麻利地将三个凳子拼在一起，全当个床，让他躺一躺。

“是动了胎气了。”胡子花白的老大夫刚起床，还没洗脸就被拉出来看诊，不过他脾气不错，又医者仁心，并不生气，细细地给李鹤东把了脉之后说出一句话，惊得谢金和孟鹤堂都瞪大的眼睛。

谢金在最初的惊喜之后又变成了惊吓，问，“大夫我媳妇儿没事吧？能治不？”

老大夫缕缕胡子提笔写药方，“能治，别害怕，我开几副安胎药，他身子健壮，喝完了就没事了。只是这几个月不能劳累生气，必须得静养，孩子才刚一个多月，再不安生可就不好说能不能保住了。”

闻言谢金和孟鹤堂都是一阵放松，等大夫开了药之后借了药铺的厨房煎药，孟鹤堂上街买了几个包子回来当早点，等李鹤东醒了之后给他吃了好吃药。

药铺后院的客房里，孟鹤堂将身上的三个大包袱放到床脚，将包子递给谢金，又倒了热水，坐在桌边吃早饭。老大夫人好，暂时让他们在这里歇歇脚，等李鹤东喝了药再走。

啃了几口肉包子，又喝了半杯水，孟鹤堂算是缓过来了一口活气儿，脑子也开始转起来，问谢金，“哥，咱咋办啊？嫂子这样咱走不了了吧？”

谢金三两口吃掉一个包子，闻言点点头，“看来是走不了了，咱也攒了不少钱了先找个住处安顿下来吧。”

他回身拿了一个包袱放到桌上，打开包袱皮露出三个小一点的布袋子和两个盒子，打开其中一个袋子哗啦啦地倒出一堆铜板银锭和袁大头！铜亮亮银闪闪的骨碌碌滚了一桌子，有几个调皮的滚出去，眼看着要掉下桌，孟鹤堂赶紧伸手挡住，都拢到面前堆成一小堆钱山。

这些都是这两三年他们做“买卖”攒下来银钱，不光是这一小袋，另外几个袋子和盒子里都是，盒子里还是五六根金条并几小块狗头金！说来也是不算少了，够他们仨外加未来的小侄子不愁吃喝地过个十来年的。

说起做“买卖”，孟鹤堂他们做的是仙人跳的买卖。谢金和李鹤东是青梅竹马的两口子，孟鹤堂是谢金的表弟，三年前他们老家那边打仗，兵荒马乱死了不少人，他们两家就是其中的蝼蚁众生，两家长辈都没了，家里铺子也被抢空，只剩一点点金银细软，根本不够生活。谢金有些小聪明，见十五六岁逐渐长开的孟鹤堂越发漂亮，一双杏核大眼水汪汪的清澈勾人，加上李鹤东小时候跟着早死的镖头老丈人学了些拳脚功夫，便让孟鹤堂化名谢银，小名儿水银儿，说是他的亲弟弟，做起了这仙人跳的买卖。有时是碰瓷好色之徒说他轻薄自己弟弟要赔钱，有时候是和把娶不着媳妇儿的光棍议亲，要够聘礼之后就卷钱逃跑，如此下来便攒了不少钱。

这次他们也是按照原先的套路，找了一儿子不在家，爹妈着急给人说亲的。本来忽悠得妥妥儿的，没想到他们家的儿子提前回来了，还是给在外头当兵的。这下三人心虚起来，一心虚，就被看出了破绽，这才着急忙慌地连夜跑出来，幸亏李鹤东能打，才先跑出来没被抓住。

谢金看着眼前的小钱山道，“咱先租个小院子吧，好歹有个地方落脚，大夫刚说你嫂子得静养，什么都等孩子生下来再说吧。”

孟鹤堂点点头，觉得这样很好，想到再过七八个月就要有小侄子又不用再忽悠人，心里也是欢喜的，当即便说，“我去看看药好了没有，哥哥你去找房子吧，等嫂子醒了咱就得走了。”

“那你照顾好东子，等我回来咱就搬新家。”谢金揣上些钱，又嘱咐孟鹤堂把钱都收拾好别露出来，“你去端药，我等你回来再出门儿。”

给李鹤东留的包子用碗扣着放在热水盆里温着，等他醒了正好吃。昨夜跑得匆忙，熬了一晚上没睡，又提心吊胆的，现在放松下来，孟鹤堂的困意上涌，不敢上床挤着李鹤东，便拴上门，趴在桌子上睡了。

待到日头高高地升起来，孟鹤堂醒过来，起来开了一个窗户角给房间里通风，现在正是春夏之交的时候，不冷不热最是舒服，风也是温的，不怕吹病了人。这时候李鹤东也醒了，孟鹤堂小跑过去，喂他喝水，“嫂子你怎么样？还疼吗？”

李鹤东就着孟鹤堂的手喝了一杯水，只觉得浑身无力，虚弱地问，“我这是怎么了？得什么病了？”

“嫂子你没病，”孟鹤堂把包子拿过来，“大夫说你动胎气了，一会儿喝了药就没事儿了，先吃个包子垫垫肚子。”

“你哥呢？”李鹤东坐起来，靠在床头吃包子。

李鹤东一问，孟鹤堂便如竹筒倒豆子一般噼里啪啦全说了出来。这个安排不错，李鹤东也没什么不同意的，他另一只手摸摸肚子，有点不敢相信现在自己肚子里竟然揣上了一个小的，只觉得十分不可思议。

过了一会儿李鹤东把药喝了，谢金也回来了，“房子已经租好了，隔壁三条胡同的一个小院儿，三间房带厨房，邻居是个胖寡妇，据说还是附近有名的接生婆，这回等生的时候可方便了。”

“那可真不错，平时也能多问问怎么照顾我嫂子。”孟鹤堂笑道，同时手脚麻利地收拾起东西准备搬家。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

背着轻飘飘没有二两肉的小双儿，尚九熙走回村子，打发走跟着他出来追人的小兄弟，便带着人进了家门。

尚家是这个村的地主，说是地主其实也就比别人家多些地，自家种不过来就分别租给几个佃户耕种，加之尚九熙投身军阀，能捞到些油水，就买了个婆子来家里做饭做家务。

正房厅里还亮着灯，二老听到动静便走了出来，“追上了吗？”

“没有，”尚九熙反身关上大门。

他妈看见了他背上的人，黑漆漆的夜里，老太太又有些老花眼，打眼一瞧还以为儿子背上趴着个小鬼儿，登时唬了一跳，“哎呦”一声问道，“这是谁？你不是追骗子去了？”

“捡来的，没追上。”尚九熙背着人直接进了自个儿那屋，劝他爹妈去睡觉，“天不早了，先睡觉吧。”

“那这孩子呢？”尚老爹问。

“我守着他，我看他一时半会儿也醒不了，有啥事儿明儿一早儿睡醒了再说吧。”

尚母凑近了瞧了瞧，“哟，这是个小双儿啊，还是我来吧，你把他放下，我给他换身儿衣裳，这可怜见儿的，怕是瘦了不少苦。”

转悠了两步一想，又道，“不成，你把他放隔壁那屋去，小双儿哪能睡在你的屋里。”

没办法，尚九熙只好又把人抱到隔壁，然后就被他老娘轰了出来，去厨房烧热水。

昏暗的油灯下，尚母看着这孩子一身的伤，尚母轻手轻脚地解开他的衣裳，那单薄的身子上肋骨根根分明，称不上特别白皙皮肉上青一块紫一块的，还有些破了的伤口，有新有旧，一看就是被虐待了许久。他忍不住咋舌，“作孽哟，是谁这么狠心，把人作践成这样。”

他年岁大，经得见得事儿多些，虽一辈子也只是在这村中生活，家中比寻常农户富裕一些，大的见识没有，对于自家儿子的心思，他还是有几分摸清把握的。出去追骗子没追到，却背回来一个伤得这样重的双儿，且就算半张脸都是肿的，都挡不住眉清目秀的五官。只不过才刚叫人给骗了，这个究竟如何，还是瞧瞧再说。儿子心里应该比自己个没甚大见识的老婆子有成算。

前些日子村中来了姓谢的一家子，兄嫂两口子带着个双儿弟弟，说是弟弟岁数大了想找户好人家稳妥地嫁了过日子。他本身没什么兴致，儿子都不在家，娶什么儿媳妇，只是强不过其他人拉着去看个新鲜，一看就觉得那水银儿相貌身段儿脾气性情无一不好，配他儿子可是再好不过了，登时便有些心动。回来和老头子一说，心想也快到了儿子回来探亲的日子，不如将人定下来，正好儿子回家就成亲

谁成想，儿子回来见了两面儿之后就悄悄跟他们老两口说这是伙仙人跳的骗子。这可不得了，惊了他们一跳，尤其是聘礼已经抬进水银儿暂住的房子去了，这要是被卷走了，家里可就亏大发了。尚九熙就拿了个主意，要趁夜把他们给抓起来，把聘礼拿回来。

可恨的是那姓谢的骗子甚是机敏，竟有所察觉，尤其是那嫂子还有功夫在身，踹翻了好几个大小伙子，三人跑了出去，再追可就不好追了。

所幸他们跑得匆忙，只带走了自己的行李，尚家送聘礼还原模原样地堆在屋子里。尚九熙带着村里的小子们去追人了，尚老爹便招呼人，赶忙把聘礼都拉回家来。

等尚九熙端了热水回来，尚母给他擦了身子换了身儿自己的旧衣裳，天太晚了又黑灯瞎火的，来不及上药，都先睡下，明个儿起来再说。

一夜无话。

清晨，鸡还未叫，尚九熙正在睡梦中梦着卤猪蹄和烧鸡，就听见隔壁一阵噼里啪啦的动静，眼睛都没睁开就一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦了起来。扯过外衣随便披上，顾不得敲门，直接推门而入。便见昨夜带回来的双儿正趴在地上，地上倒着个凳子，挣扎着要起来。听见门响抬头望过来，与尚九熙眼对眼看个正着。那一双黑白分明的眼睛里隐约噙着一丝湿意，眼中露出些慌张与胆怯，苍白的薄唇紧紧抿着，两条芦柴棒似的细胳膊强撑着上半身。

“你别动！”尚九熙压着声音喊道，过去将人打横抱起放回到床上，“大清早的，你怎么自己跑下来了，砸着了没有？饿不饿？渴不渴？”

他一口气问了这些个问题，叫人不知道该先回答哪一个，双儿眨眨眼，像是感到了他的善意，没有刚才那么怕了，过了一会儿才缓缓说，“我没有被砸到，有些饿，嗯……也渴的。就，就是想倒杯水喝，才，才……”

他声音有些嘶哑，说话断断续续，像是许久没有好好说话的样子。尚九熙心中有些说不清的酸涩滋味儿，起身倒了杯水给他喝，又道，“我叫尚九熙，这里是我家，昨儿个夜里我在林子边儿上捡到你的，你叫什么名儿啊？打哪儿来的？”

“我叫何九华，”何九华喝了一杯水，把杯子还给尚九熙，道了声谢，道，“多谢你救了我，我，我是从西边的西平镇上跑出来的。”他咬紧下唇，像是下了什么决心道，“我家原本是开粮店的，前年夏天我爹死了，刚才是后娘对我还不错，可是从今年过完年之后，后娘就要把我卖给镇上的王财主当小妾，我不同意他就打我，逼着我去嫁人，我趁他不在家，就偷偷跑出来了。你，你能不能收留我一阵子？我帮你家干活，洗衣服做饭我都会！”

最后这句话简直是喊出来的，何九华紧紧地闭着眼睛，声音和身体在一同颤抖的。想他从小也是娇生惯养长大的，爹还活着的时候，虽是后娘，可对他还算不错。只是后来就开始使唤起他来，现在更是变本加厉要卖了他换钱。

何九华也是没法子里，不听话就被打得一身伤，好不容易跑出来，遇上是尚九熙瞧着像是个厚道的好人，就拿他当了个救命的稻草，观察着屋子，家里条件应该还可以，大概能发善心救救他吧。

“说什么说傻话，我救你又不是图你来给我家洗衣服做饭，”尚九熙嘿嘿一笑“你先把伤养好，往后怎么着咱再慢慢打算。”

他的话算是给何九华吃了一颗定心丸，这时候院子里的大公鸡开始打鸣，尚九熙打了个哈欠，道，“你再躺会儿，我去厨房弄点吃的，吃饱了让我娘来给你上药。”

说着他便晃了出去。

何九华靠在床上扯着被子，望着他被初升的阳光笼罩的身影，心里突然砰砰地跳了起来，有股热气在腔子里，像刚才喝下肚的那杯热水，让他觉得浑身都暖洋洋的。

另一头，川河镇上。

一番收拾过后，三人在新家安置好，孟鹤堂跟着隔壁的寡妇接生婆一块儿去了几次菜市场，便熟悉了周围环境，能自己出门买菜了。

接生婆姓岳，三十多岁没孩子，听说有个相好的是城里最大的酒楼里的掌勺大师傅，姓孙。孟鹤堂也不太好打听这些家长里短的八卦，这点儿消息都是出门儿路过的时候听街坊四邻嗑瓜子聊闲天儿时顺耳听见的。

过了一个来月，李鹤东的身体彻底好了，孟鹤堂又跟岳嫂子学了几道适合孕夫进补的菜谱，回家轮着做给他吃。

已经到了四月底，天气渐热，菜肉存不住，只能每天出门去买新鲜的，孟鹤堂戴着一顶草帽，挎着篮子出了门，左拐右拐到了离家最近的菜市场，挑挑拣拣买了几样时令蔬菜和水果，又去肉铺切了一块里脊肉，准备拿来炒菜，还买了一只老母鸡，回家给李鹤东炖鸡汤。

菜市场上人来人往，卖菜的大娘瞧孟鹤堂长得水灵讨喜，算钱的时候给他抹了零头，还额外多塞了两把香菜进他的篮子里。孟鹤堂喜滋滋地道了谢，拎着满满一篮子东西往家走去。

日头上来阳光开始晒人，就算带着草帽依旧觉得热得慌，孟鹤堂踩着阴影走着，拐进了一条没什么人的小胡同，这边路窄，太阳照不进来，凉快一些。

外面的街上人声鼎沸，到了这小胡同里就像是进了什么罩子里，声音也随着温度一道降下来，变得静悄悄的。这样一来身后突然出现的脚步声便显得很明显，孟鹤堂抱紧菜篮子，加快脚步埋头向前走，不敢回头看后面到底是谁，只盼着是几个同样抄近道的普通路人。

奈何事与愿违。

周九良正在巡逻，晌午头的太阳晒得人睁不开眼睛，他早晨吃的挺饱，现在正随意四处溜达，晃晃悠悠的没有方向，瞎走就走进了一个小胡同里，听见一把嫩生生的嗓子喊道，“你们要干什么，别过来！”

他的耳朵一下子支棱起来，加紧快走了两步，就看见前面三个穿着短打的汉子围着一个一身湖蓝色褂子的双儿，一个草帽掉在地上，露出了白净的圆脸和水润的眼睛。此刻本该水光潋滟的杏核眼里满是惊慌，红润的嘴唇儿抖动着，且退且四处张望。

周九良就和他对了个眼儿，那双大眼睛在看到他的时候霎时蓄满了水珠子，带着期盼与祈求。

娘西皮，这小双儿也太水灵了。

周九良大喊一声，“干什么呢！”

那几个混混回头一看，被周九良身上的警察制服吓得三魂飞了七魄，嘴里喊着“哎哟娘诶！”立马就跑了个无影无踪。

那几个混混被吓跑了，孟鹤堂精神头放松，腿一软就要往地上歪去，被连忙跑过来的周九良扶住，就直接歪进了他的怀里。靠着那硬挺的制服缓了口气，孟鹤堂小心翼翼的站直了身子，一边道谢一边要蹲下捡他的草帽，又和周九良去捡草帽的手指头碰在一起。孟鹤堂的脸不自然的红了一红，又紧着嗓子道了声谢，拿回草帽拍拍土，重新戴回头上，掩盖住自己有些发烫的脸颊。

美人在怀，周九良觉得自己抱着一块软绵绵的糖果，香香软软的，还甜丝丝，只是如今是民国十七年，还没有棉花糖这种糖果。

他咳了一声，说，“这种小路不太安全，以后出门还是走大路吧。”

“我记住了，多谢您，”孟鹤堂侧着身子蹲了蹲，是个不太规矩的万福，接着道，“我该回家。”

他声音细细的，钻进周九良的耳朵眼儿里像个蝴蝶一样，扑棱棱飞进了心里。

周九良道，“我送你。”

孟鹤堂有些不好意思，却也没有拒绝，只说，“那多谢警官了，您刚救了我，是我的恩人了，还不知您尊姓大名。”

“我叫周九良，你呢？”周九良跟着孟鹤堂道，顺嘴道，“篮子挺沉吧，我帮你拿吧。”说着便从孟鹤堂手中抢走了菜篮子。

孟鹤堂手中一空，觉得心里也空了一下，没了篮子，只觉得两只手有些无措地张着，便转而相互攥住，同时自以为隐蔽的悄悄把手心儿的汗水抹在袖子上。

“我姓谢，大名儿谢银，”他微垂着头，眼睛忽闪闪的，“叫我水银儿就好了。”

水银儿！

竟然是水银儿！

周九良惊了一跳！

昨日他才接到尚九熙的信，说回家探亲撞破了一伙儿仙人跳的骗子，被他发现之后逃跑了，所幸没有损失。这都不是重点，重点是他去追骗子的时候捡到了一个离家出走的小双儿，接着用了好几张纸来说那个叫何九华的双儿长得多么多么的好，性子多么多的可爱，和他简直就是天造地设的天生一对。

周九良看得发酸，咋地，大半夜的黑灯瞎火捡着个媳妇儿很了不起啊。

好像真的挺能的。

行叭。

尚九熙的信里写的清清楚楚，那伙仙人跳的骗子是一家子姓谢的，哥哥叫谢金，弟弟叫谢银。

周九良心回神转，不动声色地打听，“我瞧着你眼生，这里片儿的治安都归我管，以前好像没见过你。”

“是，我是新搬来的，才一个来月。”孟鹤堂不疑有他，隐去前情，说了自己才来不久。

“你家里还有别人吗？现在这世道，你一个双儿自己可不太安全。”周九良继续问。

“我哥哥和嫂子，嫂子有孕了，我们就住下了，”孟鹤堂道，还掀开菜篮子给周九良看，“喏，这是我买来给嫂子炖鸡汤补身子的老母鸡。”

周九良点点头，口上说着，“那就好。”

心里头已经确定了，这就是尚九熙说的那家骗子。他侧着头细细地观察孟鹤堂，只觉得这看起来软糯无害的人儿哪里像是那搞仙人跳的骗子？简直像是个小仙人！

被他一个大男人这样目光灼灼地盯着，孟鹤堂自然能感觉到，他羞得不行，又不知道该怎么办才好，头越来越滴，最后只盯着自己脚下的一块地方走路，看着自己的鞋尖儿在宽腿裤子底下忽隐忽现。

幸好很快就到了家，孟鹤堂立在门口，侧过身来对周九良道，“这便到了，多谢您送我。”

周九良背着手站在他身后，腰间的警棍贴在结实的大腿上，他记住了这地方，觉得事情需要徐徐图之，便点点头，一板一眼地道，“好，这我就放心了，我走了，回见。”

“回见。”孟鹤堂回道。

他打开大门，一只脚跨进门槛儿，柔白的小手扶在门上，又忍不住回头去看周九良。

同时，那结实的身影好像也似有所感一般，回头向他看来，还对他挥了挥手。

孟鹤堂瞬间窘迫地满脸涨红，直接缩进了门里，咣当一声拉上大门。

周九良咧嘴，露出一个带着些痞气，还有些邪气的笑，抬手用刚刚碰过孟鹤堂手指的几根手指头放在鼻子下嗅了嗅，好似闻到了他身上那种软甜的味道。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

自打那天在胡同里遇见周九良，往后孟鹤堂每天去买菜都能在家门口附近恰好和他“偶遇”，然后被他以“顺便”、“保护”为借口陪他买菜，再送他回家。三次下来，孟鹤堂就是再傻也知道这根本不是什么“偶遇”。

连着这样了半个来月，他每天回家都脸红红的，眼角眉梢还带着点羞意和喜气，连被关在家里养胎的李鹤东都看出来不对劲了。但是你东哥并没有着急问他，因为你谢爷的崽在他肚子里瞎折腾，孕吐开始了。

因此，孟鹤堂跟着隔壁的岳嫂子学着腌酸梅，做了三大罐出来放在家里给李鹤东当零嘴儿，只要犯恶心了，就含一颗在嘴里。

当孟鹤堂习惯了每天都等着周九良来“偶遇”他，然后再一起去菜市场时，这天周九良却没有来。

孟鹤堂在自家小院子里转了百八十个圈，又垫着脚在门口张望，从八点多一直等到十点多，可是那个穿着笔挺警服，腰上挂着警棍的身影却一直没有出现。

“孟儿啊，再不去买菜就没菜啦！”李鹤东坐在屋里边嗑瓜子边喊。

孟鹤堂心里有事儿，被这一声儿惊得浑身上下一哆嗦，“哎哎，这就去！”的胡乱应了几声，去厨房抓起菜篮子就要往门外冲，又不小心被门槛绊了一下，打了个趔趄就往前栽倒，跌在家门口的土路上。天气热起来，他穿的薄，纱裤和膝盖一起被磨破，都蹭秃噜皮了，跌倒的时候屁股还被门槛硌到，疼的要命。

坐在地上，孟鹤堂一时间呆住了，只觉得心里的别扭矫情劲儿上来，喉咙发紧，眼眶又热又酸胀，眨眨眼就有一串儿晶莹的泪珠子滑出来，两三下之后，眼睛也红了，鼻尖也红了。就这么坐了一会儿，拒绝了要给他看伤的邻居，孟鹤堂忍着痛爬起来，拍拍身上的土，扶着墙回自己房里换了条裤子，又洗了把脸，重新戴好草帽，有点一瘸一拐地买菜去了。

这么一会儿他突然想明白了，周九良又不是他的什么人，也没跟他说好每天都来陪他去买菜，不来了实属正常，他也没那资格要求周九良来陪他。

咬紧了下嘴唇儿，孟鹤堂顶着高高的日头埋头赶路，他自己想得出神，眼睛只盯着脚下的路，根本没注意周围的环境，更没发现周九良就站在胡同口的隐蔽处看着他。

当孟鹤堂急匆匆又有点瘸地从自己眼前走过，周九良的手忍不住想抬起来扶住他，却又没有真的抬起来。他的心里也有些乱，靠在阴影里有些阴凉的砖墙上，周九良的思绪乱飞。

本来他是因为发现孟鹤堂是骗了尚九熙的水银儿才故意接近他，连着半个月天天找他凑近乎献殷勤，可是凑近乎是为了什么呢？水银儿也没骗成尚九熙，而且还机缘巧合让尚九熙捡到了何九华，不光没被骗走聘礼钱，还白饶一个小媳妇儿，也算是帮了尚九熙。

既然谈不上帮尚九熙报仇，那周九良你这是为什么呢？

昨天夜里，在炕上辗转反侧烙了一宿烧饼的周九良被隔壁他饼哥一声“大晚上不睡觉瞎折腾什么？发春啊！”惊醒。是了。周九良，你就是馋他水银儿这个人。

整个人钻进被子里，周九良头疼地揪着自己头顶的钢丝球开始苦恼，他是个警察，水银儿是个骗子，如果他去提亲，水银儿他们会不会顺势卷了他的聘礼跑路？那他作为警察是抓还是不抓？不抓可就要人财两空，抓了要不要作为犯人下大狱？

周九良清心寡欲二十年，一朝一见钟情一个美人儿，结果美人儿是个骗子，还没咋样就让他愁得想揪秃了头发。

闷在被子里热得喘不上气，周九良一把掀开被子，整个人呈大字型瘫在床上，上身的背心也卷了起来。想不出个一二三，周九良热腾腾地迷糊着了。第二天鸡还没叫他就醒了，拾掇好了自己也顾不上吃饭，反正他兄嫂还没起床，家里也没有早饭，周九良拿上了东西就出了门，直奔孟鹤堂家去。可是到了附近又不知该如何面对，只能站在胡同口的阴影了瞧着人来人往，看着谢金从他面前走过去上工——他在一间铺子当账房先生——又看着孟鹤堂在家门口来回张望，最后从门里跌出来，磕破了膝盖。

周九良心疼了，攥紧的拳头，掌心被指甲扎得生疼，他发现自己就是稀罕这水银儿，见他吧嗒吧嗒地掉泪珠子自己心里就跟着难受。其实，离得这么远，周九良压根儿看不见孟鹤堂哭，可是他看见了他红彤彤的眼圈和氤氲着水汽的大眼睛，不似往日眼角带笑，眼含甜意，而有丝丝缕缕的幽幽哀愁，还很有些倔强。

他忍不住了，他不想见到水银儿流眼泪，周九良心里想着，下了个决心，就算最后被骗他也认了，他喜欢他，他就是想要他。

深呼吸几下，周九良整理好思绪之后平静下来，又回到正常冷静的状态，他甚至来回跑了几圈出了些汗，假装成刚忙完的样子，然后站在街口等着孟鹤堂买菜回来。

挎着菜篮子，孟鹤堂还像去的时候埋头赶路，时间不早了，他得赶回家做饭去。膝盖的伤口还在丝丝拉拉的疼，每次曲腿迈步的时候都会扯到伤口，疼得他瘪着嘴巴，心里委屈得要命，又不知道该往哪儿发泄。

“哎哟！”

就这么一瘸一拐地走着，孟鹤堂突然踏进了一个土坑里崴了脚，跌进了冲过来接着他的周九良的怀里，就像他们第一次相间的那天那样。

“别动！”周九良直接抄起孟鹤堂把他放在一户人家门口的台阶上坐好，撩起他的裤腿就想看他的伤，却被孟鹤堂一把按住，抬头一看，一张湿漉漉的小圆脸映入眼帘，那双红红的杏核眼里还在扑簌簌地掉着泪。

周九良一下就慌了，他憋住一口气，连忙直起身拿袖子给孟鹤堂擦眼泪，“别哭啊，水银儿别哭别哭……”

孟鹤堂却哭得更凶了。

“好银儿，求你了，别哭了，”周九良拿袖子擦了几下，发现袖子太硬，都把孟鹤堂的脸蛋儿擦红了，又换了自己的大手，嘴里还絮絮叨叨地哄着他，“水银儿，好银儿，宝贝儿，祖宗，求你了，别哭了，我给你看看腿，行不行？”

孟鹤堂哭着又被他这几声宝贝儿祖宗地喊得臊得不行，一双白嫩的小手捂住脸，又啐了他一口，却不说话。

周九良见他不按着自己了，试探着掀起他的裤腿，夏天的薄纱宽腿裤，想卷上去呆住了就只能一直卷到膝盖上，于是周九良就瞧着了一截皙白的小腿，骨肉匀停，肤若凝脂，因常年盖着衣裳，比他的脸还要白上两分。只是那白嫩的皮肉上，如今膝盖处又一片带着血丝的擦伤，脚腕子还红肿起来，看起来惨不忍睹。

“疼不疼？”周九良轻轻地按了按红肿的脚腕子，腕骨小巧玲珑，圆圆的一块小骨头甚是可爱。

孟鹤堂原还在断断续续地哭着，脚腕子被周九良有些烫的掌心贴住，心里也跟着颤了颤，脑袋动了动，那意思是“疼”。

周九良摸了摸，知道问题不大，他们训练经常有些跌打损伤，大体怎么治他也会，“忍着点儿啊。”

说着，便握着孟鹤堂的脚掰了一下，把他错位的筋拧回去，给孟鹤堂疼得“啊！”地叫了一声，好容易慢慢止住的眼泪又流下来，还气得拿小拳头打了周九良几下，“疼死了！”

“你试试能动了吗？”周九良托着他的脚让他活动活动，孟鹤堂那点力道打在他身上就跟拍蚊子似的，基本没有感觉。

孟鹤堂跟着他的力道转了转脚腕，真的不疼了，小声道，“好了。”

“膝盖上怎么弄的？”周九良放下他的脚，又看他的膝盖。之前孟鹤堂急着去买菜，只拿湿布擦了擦上面沾着的土和血，没来得及上药，现在蹭破皮的膝盖上的伤口暴露着，在他走动的时候又裂开，渗出些血来。

“不小心摔着了。”

想起是因为等不到周九良才摔的，孟鹤堂又有些生气，他忍了忍，终于还是没忍住问，“你，你早上怎么没来？”

闻言，周九良脸上有些羞赧，也有些懊恼，只好喃喃道，“上午，上午有事儿耽搁了。”又抬眼觑着孟鹤堂的脸色，“你生气了？”

孟鹤堂一听他不是故意不来的，心里的别扭少了七八分，可还有些不解气，半扭着身子不看他，“谁生气了，我又什么可生气的，你爱来不来，跟我有什么关系。”

“好好好，你不生气不生气，是我爱来，我爱来找你，行不行？”

“腿长在你身上，你自己要来，关我什么事？”

“对对对，我自己爱来，我爱来找你，来看看我的好银儿。”周九良扒在孟鹤堂的膝盖上，仰着头追着孟鹤堂扭着的脸看他，孟鹤堂扭到哪儿他就跟道哪儿，一定得让孟鹤堂眼镜里映着他的脸和一口大白牙。

“呸！”孟鹤堂啐他，一指头顶着他的脑门儿把这颗大头推开，“你给我起开，少在我这碍眼。”

“那可不成，我一点儿都不碍眼，你再瞧我两眼呗？”

孟鹤堂翻他白眼儿，气哼哼地道，“我要回家！”

他拎起菜篮子要去捡刚才掉出来的几样菜，周九良赶紧眼疾手快地给他归置好，然后扶着人站起来，送他回家。

到了家门口儿，周九良不方便进去，扶着孟鹤堂站好，问道，“你明儿个晚上有时间吗？”

“干嘛呀？”

周九良眯着眼睛望望天，又回来直勾勾地盯着孟鹤堂，道，“我想请你去茶馆听相声。

他的心跳得咚咚响，口中发了干，手心也冒了汗，整个人的水分好似在这句话问出口的瞬间就一并蒸发出去了。

孟鹤堂耳朵烫烫的，面上飞过一片红霞，他撇开头躲过周九良过分炽热的眼神，自己的心也像揣了只兔子在怀里乱蹬腿儿似的，犹豫一下，便点点头，轻声道，“好啊。”

这两字像是把刚刚蒸发出去的水分又重新从耳朵眼儿里灌回了周九良的身体，让他一下子重新活了回来，不由得又呲出一口大白牙，笑出了上下十六颗，“诶！那明儿吃过饭我就来接你！”

“嗯。”孟鹤堂应了声，便从他手里抢过菜篮子，一闪身儿进了门里。

进了门，李鹤东听见动静出来接他，一见他伤了腿，心疼得不得了，一把抢过菜篮子放他一边儿，把人拉进房里给他上药。

“怎么伤着了呢，都是我不好，早知道不催着你去买菜了，”李鹤东一边手上麻利地给他上药，一边念叨，“药上好了先别碰，去床上躺会儿吧，中午饭我做。”

孟鹤堂用绳子把裤腿绑起来固定在膝盖上面，“我没事儿。”

“你没哪门子的事儿，躺着去，听话啊。”李鹤东推着他就走，孟鹤堂也不敢挣扎，只得被按到床上躺着去了。

到了第二天晚上，孟鹤堂吃完饭的时候就有些心不在焉，塞完了小半碗饭就不吃了。谢金觉得奇怪，问他，“怎么不吃了？没胃口？”

孟鹤堂支支吾吾的，只能说，“没有，就是不太饿。”

谢金还想追问，却被李鹤东在桌子下面踢了小腿，瞥见媳妇儿给递的眼神儿，便识相的不问了。

等都吃好了，孟鹤堂站起来把碗筷拾掇好了，装作不经意地道，“我一会儿出去逛逛，可能晚一点回来。”

“跟谁啊？还是就你自己？晚上不安全啊？”谢金着急道。

李鹤东继续踢他，拼命给他使眼色——闭嘴！

孟鹤堂低着头，“一个朋友，他是警察，不会有事的，我刷碗去。”说完，端着一摞碗筷钻进了厨房。

李鹤东揪住谢金的耳朵，“让你别问别问！就你话多！我都跟岳嫂打听好了！有个小警察见天儿的来找小孟儿，那意思是看上咱弟弟了，我冷眼瞧着孟儿也有那么点儿意思。”

“啊？哪儿来的小警察？你怎么不早告诉我？”谢金连忙追问。

“八字还没一撇呢，告诉你干嘛，”李鹤东道，他把腿放在谢金大腿上，指挥道，“给我揉揉腿。”

谢金听到指令就双手放在李鹤东腿上给他按摩，“那现在你总得告诉我了吧，那人啥情况啊？”

“岳嫂子说是个正派人，就是咱们这片的巡警，爹娘没了，跟着兄嫂过日子，兄嫂是开茶馆的，应该条件儿不错。”李鹤东瘫在椅子里摸肚子，他已经有点显怀了，可以摸到一点点肚子。

“那听着是不错，”谢金眼馋的盯着他微凸的小肚子，伸手，“让我摸摸儿子。”

李鹤东拍他手背，“腿，腿！还没揉完呢！”

他俩在屋里腻歪着，孟鹤堂在门口喊了一声“我出门了！”就出了家门儿。

周九良已经在门口等着了，他换了便服，是一身黑色的大褂配布鞋，不似以往警服的笔挺，多了几分老派的慵懒和规矩。

还怪好看的。孟鹤堂心里想着。

他出门儿前回房换的一身儿藕荷色的纱衣纱裤，轻薄飘逸，衬得他白嫩水灵，愈发动人。

金乌西沉，橘色的夕照在两个人身上，傻傻地你看看我，我看看你，最终周九良举了举手里拎着的油纸包，“花生酥糖，吃吗？”

他这傻愣愣的样子看得孟鹤堂噗嗤一声笑出来，“不吃，刚吃了饭。”

“哦，”周九良抬起的手划了半个圈，挠了几下后脑勺，“那，那咱走吧？”

孟鹤堂不看他，自己先抬步走了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

到了茶馆，周九良带着孟鹤堂上了二楼包厢，此时还没到演出开始的时辰，不过一楼大堂已经客满，都坐在桌边一边聊天一边吃茶嗑瓜子。

二人才刚坐好，便有个肤白福相、珠圆玉润的年轻夫郎拿着茶牌敲门进来，笑吟吟地开口，一张嘴利索得不得了，噼里啪啦地报着名儿，还一边分出眼神儿来瞧孟鹤堂，“二位要点什么茶？咱们茶楼可都是上好的茶叶，雨前的龙井、云南的普洱、信阳的毛尖儿、六安的瓜片、武夷山的大红袍和安徽的太平猴魁，您想要什么咱们都有。不过要我说啊，还是来一壶上好的茉莉香片最衬这双儿弟弟，”最后拐着弯儿地笑问周九良，“你说是不是啊，九良？”

孟鹤堂被逗得“噗嗤”一声笑出来，又拿帕子捂住嘴，周九良讨饶地拱起手，“好嫂子，你说什么就是什么，快别作弄我们了。”

那夫郎一撩衣摆直接在旁边儿的椅子上坐下了，把手里的茶牌扔给跟在身后的伙计，吩咐道，“去，上一壶茉莉香片，再拿几盘瓜果点心来。”

周九良趁这会儿功夫给孟鹤堂介绍，“这是我嫂子，这茶馆老板娘，一会儿上来说相声的是我哥。”

孟鹤堂点点头，要开口叫人，又觉得跟着周九良直接叫嫂子有点不好意思，踌躇间便听曹鹤阳道，“我姓曹，叫曹鹤阳，在家排行第四，你叫我四哥吧。”

“四哥，”孟鹤堂道，咬咬后槽牙，“我，我叫谢银。”

“诶，我知道，九良都跟我们说过了，说你是水银儿，天上的天仙儿。”

“没，没有，不是……”一声天仙儿羞得孟鹤堂红了脸，瞥一眼周九良，见他笑得傻兮兮的，也觉得有些可乐，可同时心里还有一丝丝苦，那见不得人的秘密在心底里头沉甸甸的。

寒暄几句，等伙计上了点心茶水，曹鹤阳便站起来，“得啦，这就要开场了，我先下去了，还有那么多客人等着招呼算账呢，你们自个儿玩儿吧，有事儿让伙计找我。”

周九良与孟鹤堂皆点头应下，这是周九良家的买卖，他从小在这里混，闲暇无事还上台弹弦子，自是熟得不能再熟了。

见桌上摆着四样糕点：云片糕、桂花糕、枣泥糕、杏仁豆腐，周九良推到孟鹤堂那边，指着盘子道，“你尝尝，这几样儿都很不错，是我们店里的特色，比外头糕点铺子的都要好，有好些客人每回来必点的，有些还要打包些带回家吃的。”

听说这般好，孟鹤堂不由好奇，拿小勺挖了一块杏仁豆腐含进嘴里，当真是很不错。

这会儿台下开始演出了，评书大鼓轮番上阵，然后出来两个高挑健壮的男子，一看就是要说相声。这两人差不多身量，一个黑些，一个白些，都是极小的眼睛，左边逗哏的是个壮汉，文气儿的长衫大褂穿在他身上都挡不住他结实的肌肉，右边捧哏的那位的头发还剃光的两边儿，只留了中间的，活像个毛栗子。

周九良指着台上的人，“逗哏那个就是我哥，叫烧饼，右边捧哏的是杨九郎，他外号个馕，熟人都说他俩是主食组合。哦，前头唱大鼓的角儿是他媳妇儿。”

这俏皮话逗得孟鹤堂笑得前仰后合，又听台上一捧一逗实在太好笑，最后笑得肚子疼又喘不上气，只得眼角噙着泪花，仰倒躺在椅子里揉着肚子胸口喘大气。

主食组合连说了一个《五行诗》和一个《拉洋片》，然后就到了散场的时候了，这一晚上玩的尽兴，跟曹鹤阳打过招呼之后，周九良便送孟鹤堂回家。

夜风阵阵，炎热的夏天不知不觉已经来临了。已经很晚了，路上只有零星几个行人，周九良陪着孟鹤堂慢慢地走，一点都不着急，想再多和他一起走一走，就像这段短短的路程变得很漫长一般。

左转右转到了孟鹤堂家门口，周九良先停下步子，他手心冒着汗，心里下了决心，问孟鹤堂，“银儿，我今年二十二，是个巡警，月银十五个袁大头，家里和你家一样只有兄嫂，经营一家茶馆，兄长还说相声。你，你觉得我怎么样？”

孟鹤堂一时愣住了，他没想到周九良就这么直接的问出来了，他的两只手十指手指头在袖子里拧成了麻花，这个人，说这些臊人的话，让他怎么答？

半晌等不到回应的周九良慌了，追问，“你说话啊？你，你要是不乐意也……”

“诶！”孟鹤堂打断他，别别扭扭地道，“谁不乐意了……”

他见周九良张口欲言，连忙竖起食指封住，“你别说话！我，我要考虑考虑。”

周九良疯狂点头，考虑好，考虑了就证明他还有戏。

孟鹤堂又道，“你别催我，你让我现在答，我也不知道，我得和家里商量的，知道吗？”

周九良继续点头，“我知道，我知道，你慢慢想，我不着急！”

“那你走吧，我进去了。”

周九良只得一步三回头地走了。

孟鹤堂在门口等周九良的身影离开了胡同再也看不见的时候才锁上大门进了院子。

正房的堂屋还亮着灯，是谢金和李鹤东在等孟鹤堂，他进了厅在桌边坐下，兄嫂的两双眼睛盯着他看，端着茶杯却不开口。孟鹤堂在凳子上坐立不安，不大的堂屋里弥漫着一股不自然的安静，最终还是李鹤东先憋不住了说他，“凳子上长嘴了要咬你啊？”

“没，没有啊。”孟鹤堂小声哼哼。

然后又道，“你俩干嘛这个样儿盯着我，怪瘆人的。”

“有什么可瘆人的，”谢金摘下眼镜哈气擦了擦，“今儿玩的高兴吗？”

“还行吧。”孟鹤堂嘴硬，实际脸上已经笑开花了。

“你想跟那小子好？”谢金继续问道。

孟鹤堂出去玩的这会儿功夫谢金和李鹤东也没闲着，去隔壁岳嫂子家串了趟门子，把周九良祖宗八辈儿都问清了。

孟鹤堂脸红，“谁，谁要跟他好了。”

“你就说你心里怎么想的吧，”谢金道，“咱们家就三个人，哥哥嫂子就你一个弟弟，你觉得周九良好不好，行不行，我们想听你的想法。”

话都说到这份儿上了，孟鹤堂就强忍着羞意道，“就……挺好的。”

谢金和李鹤东对视一眼——这个模样儿，这是来真的，要陷进去了啊。

“孟儿啊，”李鹤东开口，直戳关键，“你想跟他好，可你别忘了他是干什么的，咱们是干什么的。”

话音未落，孟鹤堂一张小脸儿，刷的就白了。这一整晚的欢欣与甜蜜，霎时间便如被风吹散的雾气一般，消散得干干净净，只余下冰凉干净的一片空空荡荡。

是了，周九良是警察，孟鹤堂，他孟鹤堂是骗子！

李鹤东的声音继续响着，“孟儿，弟弟，你可明白，那姓周的小子喜欢的是谢银，是水银儿，不是孟鹤堂。如果你真嫁给他，难道你要顶着个假名跟他过一辈子吗？可咱们之前做‘买卖’可都用的是这个假名，万一露馅了怎么办？”

孟鹤堂一张白惨惨的小脸儿，进门儿是还泛着笑的眼睛里现在雾气蒙蒙，神色仓惶，薄薄的嘴唇儿哆哆嗦嗦地问李鹤东，声音里都带着惹人怜的哭腔，“那，那怎么办啊？”

原本握在手里的被子“哐当”一下掉在桌子上，茶水淌出来流得到处都，孟鹤堂自己被吓了一跳，又手忙脚乱地想擦。

李鹤东一把按住了他的手，“孟儿，别慌，别慌。嫂子不是要吓唬你，咱只是商量好这个事儿，你别怕，你真想跟他好，我和你哥哥不会拦着你，但是咱们之前做的那些事儿必须得处理好，咱得确保就算周九良知道了也不会把咱抓起来！你听明白了吗？”

孟鹤堂点点头，反手紧紧握住李鹤东的手，“我明白，我听明白了嫂子，我都听你的，”说着他的眼泪就又滑下来了，他不过才十八、九岁的年，开窍晚，头一次情窦初开，还没甜蜜几天，就突然被自己以前干的坏事的大包袱压下来，从小到大都大人说什么是什么的孟鹤堂从来没什么特别在乎的东西，只是这次他在乎周九良了，他觉得这个人好，他想跟他好，想跟他好一辈子。

“这个事我来跟他说，”谢金擦好了桌子，推推眼镜道，“我是你哥哥，也该见一见他。有什么事都冲我来，就算要抓也抓我好了。”

“不行！”孟鹤堂惊得大声拒绝，直接从凳子上跳起来，“这不行，不行！嫂子还有身子呢，你被抓走了你让嫂子怎么办！我，我不要他了，我不跟他好了！”

“孟儿！冷静！”李鹤东把孟鹤堂重新按回凳子上，把他抱在怀里，让他靠着自己的肩膀，一手不停地抚摸他脖颈后背安抚他的情绪。

孟鹤堂把脸埋进李鹤东的颈窝里哭出了声，他不想让哥哥被抓走，他也不想和周九良断开，他现在也不知道该怎么办。

李鹤东搂着他，一下一下地拍着他，“没事儿，别怕，明个儿你请他到家里来，让你哥哥跟他谈，若是他真的想娶你，那就不会有事的，若不是，也正好试出来他对你的心，免得你被哄得最后进了火坑。”

“可是……”孟鹤堂双眼含泪地揪着李鹤东的衣摆，“万一他要抓哥哥怎么办……”

“这又怎么了，他又没证据，本地不管外地事，咱们只告诉他在尚家庄干的那一票就完了，反正也没成，傻孟孟，哥哥不会下大狱的。”谢金安慰道。

闻言，孟鹤堂猛地松了一口气，“吓死我了，我还以为，以为……”他是说不下去了，又把脸埋进李鹤东怀里。

“得啦，”李鹤东拍拍他的头，“快起来擦把脸吧，都哭成小花猫了。周九良这小子行啊，还没咋地呢，就把你招惹成这样。他究竟哪儿好啊？这么不舍得？”

孟鹤堂脸上发烫，“才不是，嫂子你瞎说，我是担心哥哥！”

李鹤东发出一声嘲笑，“行叭，担心哥哥。”

本来到家的时候就已经不早了，又说了一阵子话，孟鹤堂的心情大起大落，心神激荡又哭了一通，累得倒在床上就睡着了。等转天醒过来，已经是日上三竿。他迷迷瞪瞪地走出房，撞见李鹤东从厨房出来，见到他又转身回了厨房，拿了两个鸡蛋塞进他手里，“快敷敷眼睛，都肿成两条缝了。去堂屋里坐着，我去给你拿早饭。”

孟鹤堂被推进堂屋，打着哈欠敷眼睛，头一歪又趴在桌子上打瞌睡。

“快吃，天儿不早了，再不吃就耽误吃中午饭了。”李鹤东端了云吞过来给孟鹤堂。

“哦。”孟鹤堂拿着勺子撩云吞。

“先把那鸡蛋吃了。”李鹤东又叮嘱他。

孟鹤堂乖乖吃饭，等吃完了一碗虾仁云吞人也清醒了，自己去厨房刷了碗筷。

“都这个时候了，我让岳嫂子帮忙捎了菜回来，今儿不用去菜市场了。”

孟鹤堂看看天儿，这会儿周九良应该已经巡逻完了，“那我一会儿去找周九良，让他晚上来家里吃饭。”

“行，家里东西尽够的。”

太阳愈发的大了，孟鹤堂坐在廊下仰头盯了一会儿就觉得眼前白花花的犯晕，但一想到要让周九良来家里吃饭，心里又有些慌张，一时担心自家的安危，一时又期盼着说开了他能清清白白的和周九良在一起过日子。

等歇了一会儿，孟鹤堂便起身戴上草帽，打算去警局找周九良。他是认识警局的，就在他家和茶馆之间，昨天路过的时候周九良指给他看过。

换了一身不显眼的衣裳，孟鹤堂出门了。一路走到警局门口，抓住一个往外走的警员问了周九良在哪儿，孟鹤堂便向那边走过去。

等他靠近那虚掩着的门口，就听见里面一个咋咋呼呼的大嗓门，“什么？！你打算娶那个仙人跳的小骗子？就之前骗我的那个水银儿？！”

孟鹤堂的脚步一下子就顿住了，他的心又咚咚咚得跳起来，跳得他的头发晕脑发胀——周九良知道了，他知道自己是骗子！里面的声音还继续像在泥土里打动的蚯蚓一样使劲儿往他耳朵眼儿里钻，“兄弟，不是哥哥说，你可真是个情种，你不是说你是想靠近他抓住把柄吗？怎么自己陷进去了？”

孟鹤堂更慌了，他几乎要站不住了，仓惶后退，撞到了路过的人。房间里的人听到动静，走过来开门，孟鹤堂连忙向外跑，他现在脑子里一片空白，他不知道该怎么面对周九良，也不知道该跟周九良说什么。

“银儿！”周九良看到了孟鹤堂，他大喊一声连忙追去。

孟鹤堂闷头跑出警察局，到了大街上，只得胡乱往家跑去。周九良追在他后面，又不好在大街上拦住他，见他好似是要跑回家便不怕了，只是跟在他后面。

到了胡同里，这个时候正是家家户户做饭的终点儿，胡同里没有人，孟鹤堂一口气跑到家门口，周九良跟着他，见他进去了要关门，连忙一闪身也跟着进去了。

——天地良心！周九良可从来没想过第一次进孟鹤堂家的大门儿是这么个情形！

“诶？谁啊？”李鹤东听见门响从房里出来，正与孟鹤堂周九良撞个对脸，就愣住的这一会儿，孟鹤堂已经进了自己的屋子，一头扎进床上的被子里，把自己捂在里面不出声了。

周九良双手合十给李鹤东拜了拜，结结巴巴地道，“是，是嫂子吧？那啥，有点儿误会，”他指指孟鹤堂的房门，我去解释解释。”

李鹤东瞅瞅他，又瞅瞅孟鹤堂紧闭的房门，小儿郎之间的事还真是波折不断，只能头疼得挥挥手随他们去了。

“多谢嫂子。”周九良连忙作揖，脚下一转到了孟鹤堂的门前拍门，拍了几下也没人应，他回头看一眼李鹤东，李鹤东无奈地回房了，周九良便直接推开了孟鹤堂的房门。

听见门开的声音，头还埋在被子里的孟鹤堂颤了颤，向里埋得更深了，两只鞋子被踢掉，飞在床前。

周九良轻手轻脚地走进来，蹲下把他的鞋子摆好，然后尽量轻缓在床沿上坐下，拽孟鹤堂的被子，“银儿，出来好不好？在里头要闷坏了。”

孟鹤堂死死地抓着被子不动，周九良不敢使劲儿拽，只能趴在他旁边尽量与他靠近，“我可以解释的，我不是要骗你，我是，我是真的稀罕你，我打见你的第一眼就喜欢你了，后来你一说你叫水银儿，才把我吓一跳。”

“那你是怪我咯？！”听到周九良承认还喜欢他，一直喜欢他，孟鹤堂悬着的心回到了肚子里，心里不慌了，掀开了被子，也有精神儿跟周九良掰扯了。

“不怪你，不怪你！”周九良一把抱住他，把他箍在自己怀里不能跑，“我不是故意不告诉你的，只是不知道该怎么跟你说，我都想好了，我就是想娶你，就算你要骗我我也认了！要是你喜欢我，那咱俩就好好过日子！”

“真的？”

“真的！比金子都真！”周九良赶紧点头。

“那你是怎么知道我是，是仙人跳的？”孟鹤堂继续问，不过身子已经软化了下来，靠在周九良怀里，他一路跑回来，累坏了。

“尚九熙告诉我的，他是我同学。”周九良老实道，把尚九熙卖了个干净，怎么知道这个事的，尚九熙又是怎么因为追他白捡一个媳妇儿的，都一五一十地说了，“所以说，他还应该谢谢你呢，要不是你，他上哪儿捡媳妇儿去。”

孟鹤堂听得本来就大的眼睛瞪得更大了，“竟然是这样？！还有这种事？这也太巧了吧！”

“谁说不是呢。”周九良继续把孟鹤堂抱抱紧，可不能撒手了，万一撒手没了可怎么办，他可就没媳妇儿了，“你可是他的大媒人，按理说他还得给你谢媒礼呢！”

“我真不是故意瞒着你的……”周九良道，抱着孟鹤堂摇晃，“别生气了好不好？”

“我没生气，”孟鹤堂小声说，“我就是害怕……”

“别怕别怕，我不会抓你的，抓了你我可就没媳妇儿了。”

“谁要当你媳妇儿了，”孟鹤堂挣扎，“你快撒开我，这像什么样子，一会儿我嫂子进来了！”

“他不会来的，”周九良转移话题道，“既然谢银不是你的真名儿，那你真名儿叫什么？”

孟鹤堂果然被转移了注意力，“我姓孟，叫孟鹤堂”

周九良皱眉，“谢金不是你哥哥？你们不是一个姓？”

“他是我表哥。”孟鹤堂道，“我们家里人都没了，我就跟着哥哥嫂子了。”

话都说开了，两个人安静下来，抱了一会儿，之后周九良问，“那孟儿，你跟我好不？”

孟鹤堂不说话。

周九良抱着他撒娇，“你跟我好吧，跟我好吧，我好喜欢你啊，我想娶你，跟你过日子，生孩子。”

“臭不要脸！”孟鹤堂臊得都急眼了，拧周九良腰上的肉，“闭嘴闭嘴！张口闭口过日子生孩子，你要不要脸，要不要脸？！”

“不要了！只要你嫁给我，脸我不要了！”周九良接口道，他用腿卡住孟鹤堂，双手捧着他的脸，直接嘴对嘴亲了上去！

孟鹤堂瞪大的双眼，被亲的呆住了，直到喘不过气来，才被周九良以依依不舍地松开。

“你给我出去！出去！”他恼羞成怒地疯狂踢打周九良，把他从自己房里赶出去，揪着周九良的头发一通乱挠，把他轰出门去。

“我说了不算！你等我哥回来吧！”说完，他又砰的一声关上了门，这回还插上了门闩，谁都不让进了。

周九良只能去找李鹤东，和他聊了一下午，把自己家里的情况都交代清楚了，等到谢金回来，直接把话说开。谢金和李鹤东放下了心，也知道孟鹤堂是愿意的，便答应了这门亲事，这下，孟鹤堂是真的要收到聘礼，要嫁人了。

当晚，周九良留在了谢家，四个人欢欢喜喜地吃了一顿饭，说好了周九良回家请兄嫂去找媒人来上门提亲。

周九良是真的着急，第二天就让曹鹤阳带着媒人到谢家来了，等合了八字得了“天作之合”的批语之后，两家便忙活起来，准备起聘礼假装，等着来年春暖花开，就给他和孟鹤堂办婚礼，拜堂成亲。

这下子，一向是靠骗人聘礼赚钱的仙人跳小骗子孟鹤堂终于被他的周警官给骗回了家，这次的聘礼不仅不会被他卷包走，还会放在他的嫁妆里跟他一起陪送回去，让他以后和周九良好好过日子。

婚礼的时候尚九熙也来了，他带着何九华一起，两人也是刚刚成亲，当真给孟鹤堂包了厚厚的谢媒礼，不过等到他们的婚礼的时候，尚九熙同样找周九良也要了谢媒礼，直言道，“要不是我给你的那封信，你上哪儿知道水银儿去，怎么能娶到媳妇儿呢！”

此言有理，周九良的谢媒礼给的痛快，抱着心爱的天仙儿媳妇儿入洞房的时候笑得眼睛都没了，差点被门槛绊倒摔个大马趴！

谢金和李鹤东也在此地安居，他们自己有本钱，等剩下孩子之后便开了一间绸缎庄，孟鹤堂婚后便去帮着卖布，一家人从此安安稳稳，再也不奔波劳累，再也不分离。

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版


End file.
